The Girl That Met Him (Version 2)
by XanafiedWerewolf14
Summary: A girl moves in with her uncle and her life is definitely going to change. Little does she know that the person she is going to meet could jeopardize her life and make it better at the same time. Read more to find out. I suck at summaries. This is the second version of the other Girl That Met Him. I hope I did a better job.


AN: Okay, so I am back again! I am sorry this is taking so long. Right now, I am in New York hanging with some friends and I barely have time to update anything. It sucks really. I love when people on this website that give an honest opinion about my story. I feel like you guys actually want me to continue. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

"I don't understand why I have to live with a family member I don't even know," a girl in the front seat of a Volkswagen argued. "Why can't you just keep letting me live with you, Jackie? I can get a job, help pay the rent and everything!" Desperation littered her voice.

"Charlotte, you are going to be fine with your Uncle Horace. When I talked to him on the phone, he sounded like a sweet man," the woman named Jackie countered.

"Yeah… on the phone," Charlotte mumbled. She turned her head to the window again and stared blankly out of it.

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Charlotte, you need to be more confident. You never know! Maybe going to a new school will help you straighten out," Jackie said, gripping the steering wheel.

Charlotte turn to look at her quickly. "Straighten out? What is wrong with me now?" she raised her voice. Charlotte raised her hands up in the air. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You aren't doing anything wrong, dear. You just need to get out and see new places and meet new people. That is why I transferred you to Kadic Academy. Maybe you can make new friends and maybe find someone special," she smiled at the last bit. Her smile faded and she continued, "You are going to need help with what has happened, Charlotte. It was a big change."

She turned to the window again and sighed out, "Yeah. I know." She leaned against the door and put her chin in her hand. She let her black hair fall around her face. The red streaks that adorned her locks were bright. She blew them away in one puff and leaned up and against the seat. Charlotte let her hands plop onto her lap. She started to bite the inside of her cheek. It was just a big habit she needed to break.

All was silent in the car until Jackie yelp, "Look, Charlotte! There it is; your new home!" She pulled the car into the driveway. Charlotte started making a face. "What's wrong, dear?"

"My new home? This run down haunted house isn't new," Charlotte huffed out, jumping out of the car. She smirked under the curtain of hair that covered her face. She opened the trunk of the car and dragged out her suitcase, completely ignoring Jackie and her words about how it was 'inappropriate' to talk badly about your own house. _This isn't my house, _Charlotte thought to herself as she grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

She looked at the old house. Well, now that she looked at it it looked more like a mansion! The place was huge! There was a huge sunroom at the left end of the house. The first thing she noticed was that there was what appeared to be bookshelves along the wall of the other side of the sunroom. The next thing she saw scared her a little.

Through the window, she notice a dark figure. She stood rooted to the spot with her eyes widened in fear. The fear washed off of her as quickly as it came on. It was a human figure. _Probably just Uncle Horace, _she thought worriedly to herself. _If it is him, he is very young looking._ Charlotte smiled to herself at the thought of her uncle being super young.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" asked Jackie. She was turned around looking straight at her. Charlotte snapped out of it. Quickly, she nodded her head and walked to Jackie.

As Jackie turned around, Charlotte looked back at the sunroom window. The figure was gone. Nothing was left of it. _I must be going absolutely crazy_, she thought to herself. She shook her head to her thoughts and continued her was to the big, craved door.

Jackie stood in front of the door and rung the doorbell. It made a happy chime, but something seemed off. Charlotte shook it off as just a side effect to her anxiety that she had developed.

There were a few clicks of the door unlocking and the door opened.

In the doorway, stood a man about 6"5' with gray hair. He was wearing a burgundy rode with the initials HK embroidered in gold colored thread. He was wearing matching slippers to go with the robe. Under the robe, Charlotte was able to make out red and gray striped pajamas.

_This is Uncle Horace. Who is the other person in the window?, _Charlotte thought to herself.

"Charlotte, this is your Uncle Horace. He will be taking care of you," Jackie said.


End file.
